magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzap 64 Issue 41
Issue 41 was dated September 1988 and priced at £1.25. Features Walkers Way Zzapback: Issue 16 :Tau Ceti, Murder on the Mississippi, Infiltrator, Green Beret Zzap Challenge: Chuckie Egg Previews Katakis Armalyte Emlyn Hughes International Soccer Red Storm Rising Reviews 'Comments' Typhoon - 79% :One for Typhoon and experienced shoot 'em up fans. Last Ninja 2 - 94% :A more-than-worthy sequel to the oriental arcade adventure classic. Football Manager 2 - 71% :Fans of the original will enjoy this, but it may not enamour many to the genre. Roadblasters - 59% :Most of the gameplay is there, but it lacks sparkle or presentation. In all, it's a mediocre conversion which manages to be playable despite its poor looks. Blood Brothers - 39% :A nice idea let down by poor implementation. Salamander - 94% :The best progressive shoot 'em up to date. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - 74% :A quality conversion that proves addictive despite itself. Night Racer - 36% :Save the two quid towards a worthwhile racing game. Sword Slayer - 46% :A below average sword game with some laughs. Professional Snooker Simulator - 63% :An adequate snooker simulation that doesn't break any new ground. Dizzy - 48% :Not an awful arcade adventure, just a mediocre one. Ninja Scooter Simulator - 30% :Only a die-hard Metro-Cross addict would find this attractive. I-Xera - 13% :Unlucky for everyone! (These observations are brought to you by the Minimalist School of Comments Inc). Slimey's Mine - 94% :A funny, unusual and addictive shoot 'em up enhanced by brilliant presentation and sound. Buy it! Battleships - 81% :Surprisingly more than just a trip down memory lane. Rogue - 10% :Only worth a look if you're a (very) big RPG fan. Knight Tyme - 80% :An amusing arcade adventure which is only marred by the fact that it's no advancement over Spellbound. Kane II - 33% :Virtually the same as Kane, but slightly less appealing. European Five-a-Side - 15% :Definately not for fans of the sport. Beach Buggy Simulator - 21% :A far-outdated game, both in concept and execution. Fernandez Must Die - 51% :An old-fashioned game from a new-style software label. Netherworld - 87% :Rapid shoot 'em up and frantic puzzle solving combine to make Netherworld a very addictive game. 19: Part One: Boot Camp - 70% :An impressive Combat School clone; but there was some disagreement, so remember the old reviewer's adage and 'try before you buy'. The President is Missing - 83% :A must for anyone with an enquiring mind (and a disk drive). Mickey Mouse - 72% :An interesting arcade adventure which should prove reasonable entertainment for all ages. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal Enter The Harlequin 'Reviews' Key for table:- Atm: Atmosphere, Int: Interaction, Cha: Challenge, Ove: Overall 'Tips' The Lord of the Rings - Part Solution Plundered Hearts - Map Seabase Delta - Map Manoeuvres 'Comments' Wasteland - 95% :A thoroughly absorbing game. Wargame Construction Set - 79% :Performs its function well, and is worth getting if you want to try out your own wargame designs within a traditional framework. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Rule: Rules, Play: Playability, Ove: Overall 'Tips' Wasteland Tips Rastan - Map North Star - Map Xor - Maps Draconus - Map Infiltrator II - Map Bionic Commando - Map Terramex - Map Flying Shark - Map Herobotix - Map Stormbringer - Tips The Bard's Tale II: The Destiny Knight - Tips & Maps External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews